The Invisible Target
by appabend
Summary: [Stand-Alone AU] You know what's worse than enemies that you can punch? Enemies that you can't. Saitama & the Hero Association have to struggle in one of the worst enemies that they have ever faced. They're the ones that cause severe destructions into the world, but invisible into the eye, and nobody can punch him. [Sci-Fi Drama ; Rated T]
1. Teaser Trailer

C00: Teaser Trailer

The moment he entered, the light that came from the other room slowly dissipated. The lights went on narrow and narrow until there was no more light to shed. The room was dark and empty. The floor was concrete. The smell was burning metal. There was nothing but an empty void. Saitama couldn't see himself. His eyes were blinded by darkness. It was only a matter of time before it consumed him.

 _"Isn't it amazing?"_

A voice, deep as the ocean and loud as a thunder, echoed through that dark room. Saitama twitched his head left and right, back and forth, all to find out where the source of voice came from, but he couldn't. All he could see was a dark void.

 _"The dark room,"_ Target said. _"Dark continuous abyss where you cannot tell where you can go, where you cannot see, it's a wonderful place."_

"Yeah, wonderful place." Saitama said. "This is where you're going to hide yourself again and again. You're a coward, Target! Face me right now!"

 _"Do I have to?"_ Target said. _"You're boring me, Saitama. You're the so-called One Punch Man, the Caped Baldy, the Ultimate Hero, but unfortunately you're not a hero. You asked me to fight you, but you don't ask me to stop killing innocents."_

"Are you going to do all of that just to prove a point? Is this point that you're trying to make is that I'm not a hero?" Saitama said. "Fine then! I'm not a hero. I can protect myself, but I can't protect everybody. There. You made your point. So stop all of this right now!"

 _"Do you think that would ever stop me?"_ Target said. _"I'm your biggest enemy. I cannot be seen. You cannot punch me. I'm invisible. I cannot be killed because I'm smart enough to not come near your vicinity."_

"You're a coward."

 _"There's no point of-"_

"YOU'RE A COWARD! Saitama shouted. "COWARD! COWARD! COWARD! COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF NOW YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

That's where he appeared... right behind him.

Saitama noticed him in a flash of a second. He also stepped in right in front of him and unleashed his biggest punch yet. His punch was filled with the anger and the spirit of those that he has killed. He swung it right towards him with a hard fearsome grunt.

The punch was strong enough to blow out one side of that entire dark room out, leaving a large gaping hole in it. What's beyond the hole was a dark sky of Y-City. The Blue Moon was shining today and it's enough to illuminate the darkness. He was on a building at least five floors above. The shockwave of his punch was enough to not only blow out that particular part of the dark room, but breaking through every building in the vicinity.

Saitama recollected his vision and thoughts. That's where he realized that he just punched absolutely nothing, and that the real monster wasn't even there.

"There is a monster inside of you."

Saitama didn't waste any time and turned himself around, delivering another punch. It wasn't as strong as the last time, but it was still enough to blow off another side of the room. The shockwave was nothing less devastating, but Target was once again a lot faster than him.

"One that can grow into pure destruction."

Saitama listened to that voice again and did the exact same thing. He turned and punched on Target, but again what it did was just to blow off another side of the room and giving in even more destruction.

"There's no use for another punch." Target said. "It won't work. It will never work."

Saitama turned around and noticed Target himself. The coward was again wearing a very stylish business suit. His face was covered in a sniper crosshair. His hair was dark, stylish, and spiky. It reminded him of where he actually used to have a hair. His eyes were made off of two squares. His mouth again consisted of range measurement and it looked like his mouth was being sewn off. All of that was a crosshair because get it? Target? It irritated him to think about that again and again.

"How..." Saitama said. "How can you avoid me?"

"Hologram." Target said. "All this time, you were punching nothing. You might have the biggest speed, but you will never get a hit on me."

"Stop it!" Saitama shouted. "Come in here you coward! Come and fight me!"

"No." Target said. "If you want to end me, you need to find me Saitama. And you won't ever find me, unless if you prove yourself to be worthy of finding me, just by then I'll let you to come here."

"I will find you." Saitama said. "I swear to god I will find you. If you come in here and destroy my city again, I'll make sure that you leave this world in pieces."

"I cannot wait for that."

That's when Target's hologram completely dissipated. He couldn't touch him anymore. He couldn't interact with him. All that was left was a building completely destroyed on all sides, an environment and destruction that he himself caused on a city that he swore to protect, at least what was left of it.

If there's one lesson that Saitama learned throughout this mindless battle, is that it's better to deal with enemies that you can punch, rather than enemies that you can't.


	2. Z-City

_Four Months Ago_

Z-City was a city of danger. Monsters came in on a weekly basis. It was more sensible for someone as high as S-Class Genos to stay here and prevent any further development. It was a city full of monsters and he'd better be staying around to prevent it from happening again. He was wondering where these monsters were coming from in the first place. They always have ridiculous backstories and motivations on why they wanted to take over the world. And they always looked rather ridiculous, despite some having incredible superpowers.

But well, that's the life of a superhero.

 _I personally don't mind living in there with the B-Class Saitama-sensei._ Genos thought. _It's been two weeks since the whole alien invasion Boros incident. It was refreshing to see the sensei smiling again. There was that smile and appreciation that he has gotten from fighting someone like Boros, whom frankly could've surpassed him in a lot of ways but he managed to stay still on the top._

 _Caped-Baldy was a stupid name for him, and so is Demon Cyborg, and so are many other superhero names out there. The reason why superheroes exist in the first place is to counter bad guys. Their existence has proven the world is becoming a safer place to go, but they managed to make the troubles bigger and the deaths of more innocents. There should probably be a time in which these superpowered villains are regulated or controlled, or a time where the reason of their existence are examined._

 _Perhaps there's a good reason why Saitama chooses not to show his face more often. If the world knows that someone like him exist, there would probably be a villain that would challenge him. How could one challenge someone like Saitama-sensei? I can't do that even with all of my technology upgrades. Sonic tries that once and he failed spectacularly. Even a psychic like Fubuki cannot beat him._

 _Perhaps the real question here isn't who can beat Saitama. The question is_ _ **how**_ _. How to beat someone as powerful as him?_

Genos was sitting on the park, contemplating about all of that in a single thought. He wasn't completely on his cyborg outfit. He had his yellow hoodie on. He was waiting for something. He was sitting there just to introspect himself and get some of the pieces of his mind to clear up. Just by looking at the bright sky above, he could collect all of his little thought that he get, and make it coherent.

 _It's useless._ Genos thought. _As long as Saitama is in this world and in this city, it's going to be safe. I've lost people on my life. I'm glad that Saitama can be in there to protect everyone that he can, and I'm so glad that I can be on his side doing exactly that. I hope that the world can be a safer place with him in here._

"Uhm... excuse me?"

There was a female right in front of him saying that. She was a foreigner with a blonde hair and white female business suit with a blue tie. She looks like she's on her mid-20s. Why is she asking for him?

"Uh... yes, ma'am?" Genos began. "Is there a problem?"

"You're Genos, right?" she said. "Can I... ask for an autograph?"

Ah, typical fan. She handed in her small notebook and a pen to him. Although it was strange to see a foreigner around this place.

"Uhm... sure." Genos took the pen and signed it on the book. "Who's this for?"

"It's for my Uncle," she said. "He also wants to see you in action."

"Not a lot of monsters here lately." Genos said. "So I doubt that you'd be seeing me around."

"Oh, what a shame." she said. "My name is Angela."

"I'm... well..." Genos said. "I think you already know who I am."

Angela giggled. Genos sharpened his eyes as he went through an identification process of her, showing in various details of her past.

"Wait," Genos said. "Angela Bionhart? The Chief Secretary of the United States Navy SEALS?"

"I'm impressed." Angela said. "Your database works out very well."

"I..." Genos stood up from the bench and went right beside her. Right after that, he bowed in. "I apologize! I did not expect such a formal encounter!"

"It's alright. It's alright." Angela said. "I noticed you around here and I'm not here in a formal encounter. I'm surprised that you didn't notice me any sooner."

"My scanners were in hibernation mode." Genos said. "I'm not interested on scanning everybody."

Angela giggled. "You're right. This is your vicinity?"

"Uhm... yes." Genos said. "I'm staying here with a roommate of mine."

"A roommate?"

"Yes." Genos said. "He's a B-Class hero. I'm supposed to wait for him outside the supermarket as he get in some of the groceries, but I decided to spend some time going through the park."

"Groceries?" Angela said. "What is your business dealing with a B-Class hero?"

"He's my Sensei." Genos said. "He's a very powerful man, and I'm in there as his student."

"Student?" Angela said. "Student of a B-Class hero?"

"Yes." Genos said. "His talents are not very well-known unfortunately. He wanted to get some attention, but he couldn't get it."

"Well, I wish you both the best." Angela said. "I have to go. I never thought that my holiday would be more pleasant with an encounter with one of the S-Class heroes. Thanks for the autograph!"

"Oh, it's a pleasure, Ms. Bionhart." Genos bowed in, with Angela bowing back. "I hope I'll be seeing you again sooner."

"Hopefully in a less depressing circumstances."

"Yes, you're right."

That's when Angela left. Genos thought of how one official officer like her could go all the way here for a convenient holiday. Before he could think of many other things that he wanted to speculate, someone else came into the back and it's a sign where he should stop contemplating.

"Genos-san,"

Saitama-sensei is on his back, carrying two bags of groceries with breads, vegetables, snacks, and other meals.

"Who was that?" Saitama asked.

"A very high-ranking official in the United States." Genos said. "She's just walking in here for a break."

"A fan of you?"

"Yes."

Saitama sighed. Genos went on to carry one of the grocery bag for him.

"You know," Saitama said. "It's not that I want to be recognized and all and it's not that I want to get all the credits for killing the monsters. It's just that it's nice to get some recognition once in a while."

"There will be a time for that, sensei." Genos said. "I'm sure of it."

##

His name is Zombieman. He has no real aliases. The only thing that he has is a target and a name. The name was so ridiculous he tried his hardest to not cringe: Speed o' Sonic. What mercenary would name himself with such preposterous name?

 _Speed o' Sonic_. _Male, long black hair, incredible speed and incredible agility. Shown to have been able to dodge bullets. Suggested tactic is to use surprise attacks, but he'll probably expect the surprise. Suggested weapon: Anything fast. Decapitation Attacks won't apply._

Zombieman entered a warehouse. The warehouse was stored in with supplies of random things ranging from crates, barrels, to even small containers. Despite being at exactly 12PM, the warehouse covered enough of the sky to make the room dark. Only glimpses of the sunlight can breach through the holes.

 _Darkness. Very good spots for him to hide. He'll probably show himself by the time I came in. I should prepare some form of trap at hand before coming into him and try to lure him there. If I'm going to fight against a fast enemy, I need to be smart, not quick._

Zombieman prepared his SMGs, a pair of MAC-10s loaded with rubber bullets. He had both guns loaded on his hands. All he needed was to find the target and pull the trigger.

 _The order is to capture this man alive. Guess I know why they picked me to do the job. I don't die. I regenerate. If this guy decapitated me, I would've still been here._

Zombieman's strong senses noticed something odd on his nine. He checked on the side and fired. He was correct. There was signs of movements in there. Barrage of rubber bullets were shot towards the direction, but after the shots ended, the smokes went out, and nobody was there.

"Great senses," Sonic said. "But you're not fast enough."

Sonic had the edge of his sword right on Zombieman's neck. Zombieman widened his eyes, but he kept his calm on. His breath was still constant despite the surprise.

Zombieman scoffed. "So you're Speed O' Sonic?"

"You're interrupting my training sessions." Sonic said. "I'm not going to let that bald motherfucker shamed my years of trainings again."

"Bald motherfucker?" Zombieman said. "Now who is this 'bald motherfucker' you're referring to?"

"You don't want to know." Sonic said. "He's mine, and I won't let you to get to him... unless you get to me first." 

"Hey relax." Zombieman said. "If you got a beef with this bald guy, then go ahead. Get a beef up with him. I'm not here for that."

"Then why are you here for?"

"Your antics on B-City has been quite rampant." Zombieman said. "Someone in the higher-ups noticed you and wants you to be stopped. If what it takes is for you to die, then so be it. However, I'm not the type of guy that likes to go to fight anyway."

"Hero Association." Sonic said. "You guys are just pussies trying to suck up to everyone's dicks. These people owe you nothing. And you guys are still trying to save them?"

"These people can't fight the monsters alone." Zombieman said. "They need people like us."

"Do I look like a monster?"

Zombieman raised his head. "No."

"Then get out." Sonic said. "There's no honor killing you. You get out of this warehouse or I'll cut your head off."

Sonic got the blades out of Zombieman's neck. He sheathed his sword back to its place and let Zombieman go. He backpedalled and turned his head, walking away from him as far as possible.

"Hey,"

Zombieman called in. Sonic stopped his steps and turned his back right around him.

"I have a good news and a bad news." Zombieman said.

"Good news?" Sonic said. "What do you think is a good news?"

"The good news is that I think I might now who this bald motherfucker you're talking about really is."

"You might?" Sonic scoffed. "I'm not buying that."

"Was it a guy who wears a yellow suit and a cape?"

Sonic snapped. He glanced back at him and listened.

"You know him?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Zombieman said. "I can tell you where he is. I can tell you where to find him."

"Hmm..." Sonic said. "Let's just say that you were telling the truth. What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that you'll need to continue your training later."

Zombieman triggered something on his pockets. Sonic was initially startled, but that's because Zombieman has successfully hidden some sort of a sticky bomb, and the sticky bomb has the purpose of giving him electrical shock, knocking him unconscious. It was thanks to Zombieman's ability to play dead that he was able to keep himself calm when inserting that sticky bomb.

Zombieman sighed. "Useless traps."

##

At home, Saitama was sitting right next to King watching on the news while Genos was the first people who has the turn to prepare for the food. King was a man who had a scratch mark on his face and a really scary face. He is regarded as one of the few S-Ranked heroes that is classified with a dangerous superpower that scares pretty much everyone, but that was until Saitama and Genos finds out that he didn't really have any superpowers.

To counter-measure his superpowers, Genos dropped something on the table. It was a simple watch made of stainless steel.

"What's this?" King asked.

"A counter measure." Genos said. "Your lack of superpowers are going to be dangerous by the time you encounter a real monster. If you want to maintain your reputation, you're going to need our help."

"So this is a way for King to call any of us?" Saitama said.

"I think from the last battle, it's more appropriate if he calls you instead." Genos said. "My last battle with that giant robot couldn't hold him quite well. I wish I can do better."

"Wow uh... thanks." King said. "I mean I kind of feel bad you know? I literally do nothing with the Hero Association."

"There's always something that you can do to help the Hero Association." Saitama said. "The least that you can do is to keep this place in check while your old apartment is still in reconstruction after that giant bird comes in."

"I don't know what to say." King bowed in to Saitama. "I cannot repay these kindness! I'm going to do as you say! I'll help you in any way I can!"

"Well, I'm just glad that you're helping." Saitama said. "Anyway, any missions for us-"

The doorbell rang.

"B-Class Rank 7, Saitama, we know you live here! Come out!"


	3. The Blizzard in Question

C03: The Blizzard in Question

Someone shouted right outside the door, startling both Saitama and the rest of the residents of the house.

"The B-Class, Rank 1 Miss Blizzard of Hell, would like to speak with you!"

"Blizzard of Hell?" Saitama said.

"Fubuki... oh I see how this is going." Genos said. "Well, just greet them for a moment as I serve our lunch. I'll be there later."

"Oh alright." Saitama said. "I'm coming!"

Saitama went into the door and opened it up. Opening it revealed three B-Class heroes: One is Mountain Ape, a 7 feet tall behemoth, Eyelashes, a normal dude with fancy eyelashes, and Blizzard AKA Fubuki, the number one B-Class hero, a female on her early 20s with short black hair and expensive dress.

"Hm..." Saitama said. "Oh if it's about the newspapers, we already have one."

"We ain't selling anything!" Mountain Ape shouted. "We're heroes with higher ranks than you!"

"Nice to see you freshman." Fubuki said. "I am Blizzard of hell. You can call me Fubuki. You know what that means, right?"

"Uh... nope!" Saitama said. "Who are you?"

"She is the B-Class hero ranked 1st!" Eyelashes said. "Be more respectful to her!"

"Uhm... why?" Saitama said. "It's not that I don't want to respect you. It's just that I find it weird that you're asking for me to do so."

Fubuki had her sharp eyes at Saitama. Did he just challenge her?

"Hey!" Eyelashes said. "Pay more respect, you-"

"It's fine." Fubuki said. "You got guts. I'll give you that, and I think it's because you're misinformed. Do you know what will happen if-"

"Lunch's ready!"

Genos shouted from the back. Saitama turned around towards him and replied.

"I'll be there!" Saitama said. "You know, Genos-san told me that he's going to deal with you guys right after lunch is ready."

That's when the three were in complete and utter shock.

 _Genos?_ Fubuki thought. _As in, Demon Cyborg Genos? S-Rank? What is he doing here?_

"Please come in." Saitama asked. "I think Genos would like to see you all."

 _Okay, this kid is too much._ Fubuki thought. _How can this kid be disrespectful and civil at the same time? And how can he say that-_

Fubuki's thoughts were interrupted by the time Saitama opened the door. She glanced at not only Genos, but King as well, sitting on the small table with Genos pouring a hot water into a cup. King himself dropped his PSVITA and added some seasoning on his ramen.

 _What?_ Fubuki thought. _Two S-Class heroes are hanging out with a B-Class? How... how is this..._

"So are you coming in?" Saitama asked.

By the time Saitama uttered those words, Mountain Ape and Eyelashes were so stunned by this display. They had their legs shaking and their voice shrieking in fear. In a rapid motion, they simply legged it out of the house, leaving only Fubuki behind.

"I... what?" Fubuki glanced in the back, having the two running away from the scene as far as possible. "Hey come back here! Fucking Cowards!"

Saitama carved a relatively baffled face, having his eyebrows raised as he was bewildered on the two running away from them. Fubuki glanced back at Saitama with nervousness as well, but this time Saitama was more accepting.

"Well, that's two less guests to deal with." Saitama said. "So are you coming in?"

"Fubuki,"

Genos dropped the tea pot that he poured, causing her to freeze still in place to someone else more superior than her.

"Y... Yes... Genos-sama?"

"First off, Saitama-sensei is the owner of this apartment." Genos said. "I am the co-owner. I live here with him as his student, roommate, and assistant. You should treat him with more respect. If you mess up with him, well, you mess up with me. And since King also has his apartment destroyed, he's a temporary resident here. Mess up with Saitama-sensei and you mess with him as well."

"I... I understand." Fubuki said.

 _Wait... did he just call him Sensei?_

"Wait," Fubuki said. "I... I don't understand. Why did you address him as sensei?"

"Because Saitama-sensei is stronger than you might think." Genos said. "He just joined the Hero Association. His skills are worthy that of an S-Rank. The only reason why he didn't achieve it is because he didn't pass the writing test. He initially got C-Rank, but he has ascended to B."

"Well, we can talk about most of that later." Saitama said. "You can put your shoes in there. Come in!"

 _What is this?_ Fubuki thought. _I've asked him for respect, and he gives me nothing but. What... why? Who is this man? How can a B-Class hero like him interacts with the other heroes?_

 _I need to be cautious. This must've been a trap. If it's a trap, I'm not going to be afraid. I'll crush King and Genos easily. As for Saitama, well, let's see if what Genos said was true._

##

Fubuki was trying her hardest to cross her path and get to the mission, but everybody in this house was incredibly civil. They served her ramen and it was evident that she was quite hungry after all of that.

"It's nice to meet another hero from the same rank." Saitama said. "How is your experience in there? Have you done any cool missions?"

"I..." Fubuki said. "It's... nothing special."

"I would be inclined to disagree." Genos said. "It seems like your recent activities have been nothing but bullying other B-rank heroes so that you can stay on the top. Quite an unusual mission if you ask me."

"Bully?" Saitama said. "So that's why you came in here, to bully me?"

Surprisingly, his tone was not very intimidating. It was a very nonchalant response despite the question being a really serious one.

"I..."

 _If I said that right in front of an S-rank, I would be busted, but Genos is way too knowledgeable in this matter._

"I'm not going to-"

Saitama giggled, completely out of nowhere, causing Fubuki to have her minds baffled.

"Why do you want to come here to bully me?" Saitama said. "I mean what are you going to get from it? Seriously?"

"Saitama-sensei, I think you need to understand that she needs to do that to maintain her rank as the first in B." Genos said. "The reason why she maintains that rank is a much better question."

"That's a good question." Saitama said. "So uhm... why would you do that?"

 _No choice. I have to act. They're getting me in a tight spot, and practically, there's no harm on hurting other heroes. So..._

Fubuki unleashed her first telekinetic power towards Genos by lifting him up and throwing him into the next wall. Startled, King decided to back up, but not before Fubuki also got a hold on him and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Choking Genos and holding both of his hands weren't a problem for her, and all she needed to do was to grab Saitama.

Saitama himself was startled and downright terrified by the mere presence of Genos being held against his will. Saitama glanced back at Fubuki, who aimed her hand right at him in an attempt to control him with her psychic powers.

However, it didn't work.

"What?" Fubuki said. "What in the..."

Saitama stepped in closer and closer. With little to no effort, he downright resisted Fubuki's telekinesis attempts on her left hand. Fubuki struggled to hold him back and at this moment she had no choice. She had to let go off of her controls of Genos with her right hand. She used both hands to try and control Saitama, but again it didn't budge in.

However, releasing Genos is proved to be a fatal mistake. Once Genos was completely on the ground, he put on his hand up and released his simple sonic blaster. The sonic blaster was able to incapacitate Fubuki and blasted her all the way into the wall. Fubuki hit the wall and dropped down the floor, having no control over her psychic powers now.

That's when Saitama choked her out. Despite him being really close to her hands, she was still unable to use her psychic powers to overcome him. Saitama had her throat on his grip, choking her and lifting her all the way up. She struggled in to breathe and couldn't have any of her psychic powers to.

"You cannot use your psychic powers when you can't breathe." Saitama said. "I'm going to give you a warning just this once. If you're going to go out the effort to bully me, go ahead and bully me, but don't bully my friends, and don't bully them right in my own house."

Fubuki was trying to get out of Saitama's chokehold, but she couldn't. Perhaps Saitama was too strong for her chokehold. She couldn't take another breath and immediately passed out.

"Uh... hello?" Saitama called in before he jumped out in shock over what he did. "What the?! Did... did I just..."

"You just knocked her out." Genos said. "Put her in the bed. I'll take care of her."

##

Feeling guilty, Saitama waited right beside the bed to where Fubuki lied. He couldn't believe he just knocked her out in a choke. He was just defending himself because Genos and King were evidently couldn't handle a psychic like her and only Saitama could. Perhaps she would reconsider her terms of bullying.

Fubuki finally regained her consciousness. Saitama noticed her twitching in slightly. That caused him to grab the glass of water in the table and began speaking at her.

"Oh great, you're awake." Saitama said. "Are you alright?"

Fubuki woke up and sat on the bed. She grabbed her head and shook it out, trying to regain some consciousness. She turned around and saw Saitama handing her a glass of water. The moment he's on her sight, she froze.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you." Saitama said. "Here, have some water."

"Wha... what happened?" Fubuki asked.

"I uh... I choked you and you passed out." Saitama said. "Sorry about that."

"And you saved me instead?" Fubuki said. "Why?"

"You're a B-Class hero like me too." Saitama said. "I don't think we're going to accomplish anything by fighting."

"Yeah... well," Fubuki said. "I got to keep my ranks. You get to keep yours."

"It's weird."

"What is?"

"Your skills could've passed out a lot of people in A-Class." Saitama said. "What stopped you from coming up?"

Fubuki sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Well, that's fine and all." Saitama said. "But whatever those reasons are, it's not worth the reason to bully people for it, and it's definitely no reason to start attacking people out of nowhere. Why don't you have manners?"

"I don't need one." Fubuki said. "I don't need manners living in this world. I won't survive with manners."

"Well, if you're going to make a living on being a bitch, that's fine by me." Saitama said. "The only thing that I can say is good luck finding friends."

"I don't need friends."

Saitama scoffed. "Don't worry. You'll soon need one. By the way, I've told Genos to warn other B-Class students about you."

"You warned them all?"

"He found out from other B-Class heroes that you've done so ever since you became the first in B-Class a month ago." Saitama said. "I still don't understand why you feel so insecure about your position in here."

"Insecure?" Fubuki said. "I'm not insecure! I'm doing just fine."

"I don't know about that." Saitama said. "What's so threatening about other B-Class heroes that you have to bully them out?"

"You're immune to my psychic attacks and you managed to choke me out unconscious." Fubuki said. "I wonder why you're so threatening."

"How does this whole ranking system work anyway?" Saitama said. "So if I beat you - which I did - does that mean that I get your position or does that mean that I still keep in my ranks? Shouldn't there be regulations for this?"

"You didn't beat me." Fubuki said. "I was not in my full power."

"Yes you were." Saitama said. "I literally choked you out. You almost lost your breath. You would've used every single power that you have just to get out of that and you're going to tell me that you didn't?"

"I... loosen it up." Fubuki said. "I let you lose."

"God you are so stubborn, aren't you?" Saitama giggled. "No wonder why you got no friends. Eh, doesn't matter anyway."

"What doesn't?"

"You're too stubborn to notice." Saitama said. "There's nothing wrong when you admit that you're wrong, okay? There's nothing wrong to admit that you lose. If anything, keep insisting that you win after that makes you look like a moron."

"Are you saying that I am?"

"Why not?" Saitama shrugged. "I asked on why you wanted to keep your rank and you replied by throwing a tantrum all over my house. That's what I call being an insecure moron. So either you man up and face this insecurity of yours or not. Either way, you lose. Deal with it."

Fubuki honestly wanted to argue, but Saitama was too strong to fight to so she backed away. Besides, he has shown nothing but hospitality. Perhaps honesty is something that she should reward him back.

"I..." Fubuki said. "I have a sister."


	4. An Internal Struggle

_A/N: Apologies for the lateness of this chapter! Next week I will be working for finals and I have a YouTube channel of the same name that has quite a medium sized fanbase so you can check that out if you want me talking about animes, censorship, localization, gaming news, and all of that. So let's continue!_

##

C04: An Internal Struggle

"My sister, older sister, she..." Fubuki said. "She was a psychic just like me. We were scientific experiments, and she's the one suffered the most. In result, she got a lot more powerful. She's now in S-Class and she's one of the best heroes out there."

"Oh that green-haired little brat?" Saitama said. "Well, I guess I can see why you're insecure."

Fubuki giggled. "Well, at least we can agree on something."

"I knew Tatsumaki. There was a funny event that I had with her." Saitama said. "There was a mission where she, Child Emperor, and Genos had to come into this fucked up Church. At first, it was easy peasy. Some generic hellish monsters appear on the place and all the three needed to do is to kill them all. However, the spawner was some form of a skull Necromancer and it corrupted Tatsumaki's brains. Thankfully since I was around, I saved her out of it, but she was too much of a brat to admit that I did."

Fubuki giggled. "So she _did_ get herself into trouble."

"Yeah." Saitama said. "I guess that explains where you get your attitude from."

"Well, I don't know." Fubuki said. "It's running on the family."

"Wait, you said she's your older sister." Saitama said. "How is it that your older sister looked younger than you?"

"I don't know." Fubuki said. "She suffered from worse experiments than I did. Maybe her abilities also include decelerated age. My age did decelerate in some ways."

"I don't know." Saitama sat on the chair, crossing his arms. "For a 23 year old, you look pretty young."

"Young?" Fubuki said. "You mean younger than average or younger than most 23 year olds?"

"Well... just... young."

Saitama's smartphone rang. He picked it up to see that it was King who called.

"King just sent a warning." Saitama said. "If you're up for some actual action, I'll let you walk in first."

Fubuki was initially skeptical, but the way Saitama said action made her smile for a bit, not necessarily out of happiness, but out of bewilderment. Perhaps a little bit of action is going to clear her head out for this moment.

##

Saitama went into the Northwestern Districts of Z-City. The Z-City residents at dusk were quite rampant as they came in from their normal homes. The problem right now is to figure out who the monster really is and what's been causing the trouble. Saitama and Fubuki arrived at the scene and figured out the real problem of this massacre: A giant grey werewolf.

The werewolf can be seen attacking a few civilians. It came into an outdoor café and started ransacking the tables. The civilians who were having a peaceful dinner in there started running away from the chaotic massacre. However, the werewolf was too quick. Some civilians actually got grabbed it. Thankfully, Fubuki was quick enough to use her telekinesis to throw a chair right at the creature. The creature got distracted and dropped the civilian down. The civilian ran away while the creature looked back at Fubuki.

"Come in here, you monster!" Fubuki shouted.

The werewolf roared and started marching towards Fubuki. She unleashed her first attack: throwing an empty car right towards the werewolf. The werewolf is knocked a few feet back, but it is able to regain its composure and charged itself to Fubuki once again. Fubuki decided that it's probably best to stop using blunt attacks and start using sharp objects. She took a lamp post, used her kinesis to chop off its edge creating a spear, and thrust it towards the werewolf.

The thrust was successful. The werewolf got stabbed right in the head. This werewolf didn't turn back into a human though like most werewolves do. Fubuki glanced over at the rotting corpse of said werewolf and took a breath that at least it was dealt with. She looked around for a while, only to find Saitama sitting on one of the café benches.

Fubuki groaned towards him, but Saitama shrugged it off.

"You're handling yourself very well." Saitama said. "I'm here just in case."

Saitama's phone rang. This time, he got a call from Genos.

"What's up?"

 _"Sensei, these werewolves are everywhere."_ Genos said. _"Mumen and I are trying to deal with them. Just go a few blocks to the east and you'll find us."_

A werewolf roar can be heard just right into the east. Saitama rose up from his seat and signaled Fubuki by nodding his head to the east. Fubuki complied and walked in with him to find the threats.

The two finally arrived in the location. It was the same park that Genos waited at when Saitama had groceries. It was quite surprising that Genos managed to hold his flame canons and not let the park to get burned into pieces. His brand new sonic canons are at least able to handle the situation without causing any fireworks display.

Mumen Rider was also on the scene. He has upgraded his normal bicycle to now be an actual motorcycle, equipped with sonic canons and... wait... he can ride a motorcycle? Did he actually have a license now? Saitama was baffled as well, but apparently it happened.

Regardless, he arrived at the scene by accelerating his motorcycle towards a werewolf. He shot it with the sonic canon. The werewolf is knocked back and fell down, but Mumen made a quick decision to take his Sword of Justice (with blades made of green fire) and slashed the monster out from between his legs all the way into his head, cutting him in half.

Mumen Rider braked his bike and turned around into another monster trying to attack civilians. He horn his bike in so that it paid its attention to him instead of the civilians. Saitama noticed that Mumen also had a different helmet and armor. The helmet covered all but his mouth. The outer ring was dark green metal, but his inner face was made of what appears to be crystal glass plus HUD displays. His armor was also improved. The old one was replaced now with metallic green, multi-layered carbon, capable of stopping even explosives plus incredibly light-weight.

"Whoa." Saitama said. "That's Mumen Rider?"

"One of the B-Class heroes?" Fubuki asked.

"No. He's a C-Class number 1." Saitama said. "Although he could be a B-Class using those. I never see him on this new rig."

"You've seen him before?"

"Seen him before? I _trained_ him!"

Mumen managed to cut off a werewolf's head with his sword of justice. However, a werewolf managed to tackle him and propel him a few feet away. Mumen smashed a tree and lost grip of his sword. He woke up once again and found the werewolf charging right at him, but that's when he did what looked like some form of a downward chopping motion. The motion was enough to cut the werewolf into half, leaving tons and tons of blood everywhere.

"That's... incredible." Fubuki said. "How can you train him like that?"

"He started training about four months ago." Saitama said. "I gave him the advice on how to be me, and I watched his progress ever since. That's quite the progress he made there. He probably had at least 1/9 of my power by now."

"1/9?" Fubuki asked.

"Well, I became like this after three years of constant training." Saitama said. "Even then, he's quite powerful. Not necessarily one punch, but ten strong punches would get most of the job done."

"What's your training secret, anyway?"

"Sensei!"

Mumen Rider shouted, noticing Saitama in the distance. He ran all the way to Saitama.

 _Sensei._ Fubuki thought. _That's two people who referred to him as sensei. How can that be? Who is this man?_

Mumen Rider took his helmet off by simply pressing a button. The helmet, instead of popping out of his head, retracted and folded into multiple forms until it formed some sort of a neck collar. The face revealed a very young man, probably on his teenage years, with spiky brown hair and round glasses.

"I got to say, you look quite different with that." Saitama said. "Where did you get those?"

"Well, the number of monsters in Z-City rises up. I can't always rely on your training and my bike. It's not a smart move to do." Mumen said. "When I was looking for you, I met Genos instead. I asked him for advice to get better tools and equipment, and he points me to his creator Dr. Stench. He gave me all this armor and he trained me how to ride a motorcycle. Surprisingly it wasn't that hard, but I needed a month to actually master it and a week to get a license for it."

Saitama giggled. "I'm glad you're making progress and upgrades to yourself. You're a great guy, Mumen. Genos and I helped you to be this way so that you can protect yourself out there. The world's getting more dangerous and I'd hate it if you be on the receiving end of that."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Mumen said. "Thanks for taking care of me."

The strange dynamic going on between the two caused Fubuki to stop and think about it herself. The relationship between someone in the lower rank and someone in the upper rank could go this incredibly well. Somehow, it made her to smile a bit and have a little bit of hope... well... as much as hope that someone like her can have.

##

"I'm glad that those creatures are gone and no reported casualties." Genos said. "We don't really know where they came from, but I'm glad that we took care of it."

"Yes we did." Saitama said. "This entire werewolf problem is starting to make me hungry."

That's when Fubuki did the unexpected. The gang of Genos, Fubuki, Saitama, Genos, Mumen Rider, and King walked into a more silent part of the city and Fubuki's stomach growled like a dog.

Fubuki blushed. "I... I'm not hungry!"

Saitama circled his hand right on her shoulder. "Well, I'm glad that I'm not the only one! Let's get some sushi, shall we!"

"Hey, I know a good Sushi place around here." King said. "There's one on Block 943 just a few minutes from here. It's great stuff."

 _This is a strange feeling._ Fubuki thought. _The feeling of being accepted, the feeling of being an important part of something, how can this happen? I just met these people and yet I've felt a lot more to them than to. What should've been normal to me, it has been shaken. It has been changed into something different, a really... wonderful different. I don't know how to think about this. I don't know what to think about this._

 _Especially this mysterious bald man. Whoever he is, I'm not going to put my guard down. Not ever. Not even once. I'll be careful around you, Saitama._

##

"Wake up."

Zombieman knocked on the steel door of the Hero Association Prison. It's built in a very secure lock up specifically made for humans that have caused many troubles. Sonic woke up from his bed on his jail outfit.

"Wake up." Zombieman said. "You've been asleep for like... five hours? And I have to wait here until you wake up. I don't know how many I've smoked and how many levels of Tetris I went through. Damn Child Emperor and his super addicting portable video games."

Sonic groaned. "I'm in... jail?" Sonic giggled. "You're well aware that a jail like this would never hold me up."

"We got experts this time." Zombieman said. "You went to our jail once. You're going to get in here again and again."

"Oh great." Sonic said. "What's the charge this time, officer?"

"That's not for me to say." Zombieman said. "You have a special guest for today, an official from the outside. She's coming, so let's go have some fun."

"Fun?" Sonic said. "Our last 'battle' wasn't exactly the kind that I describe as 'fun'."

"Fighting you is too boring." Zombieman said. "I'd rather trap you out with dirty tricks."

"Dirty tricks." Sonic scoffed. "At least you're way above the typical morons at the HA. What rank are you?"

"S." Zombieman said. "So I'm one of the biggest morons in this place and you're going to listen to the moron who captured an even bigger moron."

Sonic giggled.

"Oh, remember the promise that I made about this bald guy you were talking about?" Zombieman said. "Well, back then, I was just doing some wild mass guessing."

"Of course you were lying."

"Not exactly." Zombieman pulled out a picture. "Is this the guy you're looking for?"

Sonic glanced at the picture. He scoffed it out. "His skin is a hell of a lot lighter than him."

"Alright then." Zombieman said. "How about this?"

Sonic glanced at the picture once again, and that's where he snapped. Sonic's reaction went full on cold, but all Zombieman needed was that look on his face to confirm what he's looking for.

"So it's _this_ guy." Zombieman said. "I'm surprised you're less terrified of Superalloy Blackluster and more terrified with... this. You're well aware that he's in B, right? And you know that I was joking about the cape? And yet by pure coincidence I find this guy."

The door opened, revealing someone that caused Zombieman to stop talking.

"Well, nice chatting with you." Zombieman said. "And that's rich coming from me. I'm not really the type of guy who talks. I only talk when I need to."

"Who gives a fuck?"

Zombieman scoffed and turned towards his superior. The superior spoke English instead of Japanese.

 _"Excellent work, Zombieman. I'm glad that you got our target."_


End file.
